Angel of Mercy
by SyFyGirl1990
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern has grown up with an older brother, a famous father who's been dead for months, and a mother who is recently remarried. During her mothers honeymoon she receives a letter that leaves her appalled. Jocelyn, her mother, thinks it best to send her to family friends, in NYC, until the circumstances are resolved. Who's behind the letter? Who's this Jace Herondale?
1. Author's note

**Hello My Beautiful FanFiction loving people**

**This is just a note about an idea I have:**

**We all know what NaNoWriMo is, right?**

**If you don't know its National Writing Month in the month of November**

**Well I was thinking we could turn December into FanFiction writing month.**

**So the challenge of the FanFicWriMo (see what I did there?)**

**is to write more than 25,000 words. I know that sounds like a lot**

**but don't be intimidated.**

**I think it will be really fun. Remember to send me a link so I can read your story! I promise to review!**

**This is actually where I'll post my story.**

**So please come back and review/follow/favorite my story.**

**I will be posting the first chapter before December 7th**

**Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is an all-human story.**

**Chapter 1**

Clarissa Morgenstern was sitting in a metal dining chair. It was a little uncomfortable but Clarissa didn't mind. The dining room was a strange peach color, it reminded Clarissa of a cat being sick. The tablecloth was a pale sunshine yellow with a darker shade of orange silhouettes of flowers. From the corner of Clarissas' green eyes she saw her brother, Jonathan, standing at the sink. He had his hand in his pocket and was staring down at his phone. His angular face was lit by the metallic device making his dark hair reveal slight fluctuations of auburn.

"Mom says she'll be home by tomorrow evening, apparently the trip to America was lots of fun and she wishes we could have gone with her." His features crease with a small frown.

"It wouldn't be much of a honeymoon if she could take the kids." Clarissa tried to distract herself by ruffling through old sketches.

"Clare, we couldn't expect her to live the rest of her life alone." Jonathan had put the phone in his back pocket and he took the seat infront of her.

"No we can't ask her to live the rest of her life alone but she could have waited more than six months since Dad…" Clarissas' eyes watered and she wasn't particularly afraid of smearing her make up.

Jonathan reached over to her and grabbed her hand. He smiled reassuringly at her, or he looked like he was trying. Clarissa knew that they both missed him but Jonathan was too good at hiding his feeling from everyone, especially her. Sometimes it felt like she was the only one feeling loss for her father. Her mother had gotten engaged to Lucian not even a month after her father's' accident.

Clariss shook her head to ward off the thoughts but all she managed to do was loosen a few strands of her hair from the ponytail it was in. When Clarissa was younger she had had long red curly hair that was untamable, now she still had long red hair but she could manage it with a straightener and an hour. Her hair ran to a little higher than her waist.

"I'm fine." Clarissa said and snaked her hand away from his. His hands were always cold and it gave Clarissa the creeps at times. Not always just at times. Like now. Clarissa was upset she wanted something warm to comfort her not something that felt dead. Not that she believed that Jonathan was dead but the coldness of his skin, it felt like ice.

Jonathan looked hurt but Clarissa was trying not to let it bother her. She took a deep breath and reached back across the small rectangular table to Jonathan's hand. But he twisted in a way that she only grabbed on to his forearm.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be angry with you, Jonathan. I'm just so angry all the time. I can't tell you how sorry I am." Jonathan put his cold hand on top of hers. She smiled at him hoping he accepted her apology. Jonathan wasn't one to hold grudges.

Clarissa swung her long legs over the last legs of the chair and began collecting her sketchpads. There was a particular pascal drawing of an angel. His wings lovingly surrounding his broad shoulders. He had dark golden-blonde hair. It looked gorgeous, Clarissa felt a bit jealous. She had seen it in a dream. But the dream had ended before she could see the angels eyes. The drawing looked eerily empty without the eyes.

Clarissa shoved the drawing in a sketchpad then into her messenger bag. She let out an exaggerated breath and threw the strap over her shoulder. The door swung behind her. She went up the stairs and into the corridor that led to her room. Her room wasn't small but Clarissa found it cozy. In technicality you couldn't see the desk in the corner or the chest at the base of the bed. Clarissa had painting on the walls, sketches on the furniture, and different kinds of paints and colored pencils on the nightstand and on the dresser. Clarissa dropped off the messenger bag on the edge of the bed. She went over to the desk and brushed off sheets of paper from the chair. Clarissa sat down and looked back at the door.

"Clare, the mails here! You have a letter from someone!" Clarissa rarely got mail that was directly addressed to her, it must be important. She hurried down the stairs into the the small foyer. Jonathan was at the bottom of the stairs with a beige envelope. He handed it to her with a small frown.

"What's wrong?" She was a bit confused. Why would Jonathon be unhappy that she got a letter?

"It doesn't say who sent it or from where." Clarissa shrugged and flipped the envelope between her hands. There wasn't even a stamp. What kind of postman would deliver a letter without a return address, a sender, or even a stamp.

"Let's open it then, see what it says." Jonathan handed her the letter opener. It made a satisfying ripping sound as it tore through the paper. Inside there was a letter, that had clearly been typed, along with two pictures. Clarissa handed Jonathan the pictures and opened the letter to full size. It read as the following:

_Dearest Clarissa,_

_I couldn't help but notice the way you wear makeup. The dark eyeshadow makes your beautiful green eyes shine. I just wish you would face the windows more often. You're face is like the light, I wish you would see me. I feel like you don't know I'm there, it's hard when I try to see you and you don't know my face. See you soon._

_With all my love,_

_Your Prince Charming_

Clarissa was shivering. Jonathan looked majorly creeped out too. He took the letter from her hands and handed her the photographs. The first picture was of Clarissa in the bathroom applying a smokey eye. She was in her PJ's and her hair was in a braid to the small of her back. Clarissa was appalled.

The next picture was even worse. Clarissa was in the bath. Bubbles came to a little below the base of her neck. Her hair was in a messy bun on her head. Her hand was sticking out from the water holding a glass. Her eyes were closed and her head was a little bit turned to the side.

Clarissa was completely terrified. These pictures were taken in less than a month. Clarissa knew this because her hair now had highlights and she only got them earlier during this month.

Clarissa sat down on the bottom step, she was shaking. Her eyes were tearing up and she helplessly looked up at her brother hoping that he would break out laughing and tell her it was just a joke. But he didn't and Clarissa was so afraid.

She wrapped her arms around herself trying that chase away the thought that were making her cringe. From where the picture was taken it could only have been taken from the house next door. The bathroom the pictures were taken in was on the second floor. But the house next door was abandoned. No one had lived there since Clarissa was a child.

Jonathan sat down next to her and took the pictures and put them back in the envelope. He put the letter in the beige packet. Clarissa looked at him curiously.

"I'm calling the police. Who ever this is we're going to get them." He kissed her forehead and stood up and reached over to the stand next to him and grabbed the cordless phone.

"Why don't you just use your cell?" He was dialing Detective Woolsey Scott. He was a friend of their fathers.

"I left it up in my room." Clarissa hear the click of the receiver on the other side. She heard the mumbling on both sides but her mind blanked out thinking about why this was happening to her.

"I'll be in the diningroom." Clarissas legs felt weak at the knees. She was afraid that she would fall. She walked through the door and sat down on the chair. Her head was hurting, it felt like there was a fireworks display inside her head.

She dropped her head into the crease of her arm. She pulled a sweater off the back of her chair. She pulled it on. It was red and made of a fabric that felt like casmer. Her mother had bought it for her before the wedding.

She buttoned up the small brown leaf shaped buttons. It smelled like detergent and a little lemony. It smelled like Jocelyn, like home. Clarissa was gently rubbing the sleeve with her finger tips. She was trying not to cry but a few sniffles escaped from her. She started breathing faster and it was causing her a headache. A few coughs found their way through her gritted teeth.

She felt his hands before she saw him coming. Jonathan put his arms her and he ran his long fingers through her hair. Jonathans sweater smelled like lilac and indigo. Clarissa closed her eyes and she could see the flowers. Her minds eye was overflown with the intoxicating smell.

Her breathing increased and her eyes were watering. Her knees were going limp under her. Jonathans arms tightened around her and she tried to open her eyes. They wouldn't open. All there was, all she could see, was pitch blackness.

"Clare! Hey, hey, hey. I've got you." Jonathan's voice was suddenly there. Trying to hold her up for all she was worth.

**Less than a day later**

Clarissa woke up under the covers of her bed, her brother was holding her hand, her mother was sitting in the chair next to the suspiciously clear desk, and her stepfather was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Clare? Are you awake?"Clarissa blinked against the bright light. She lifted her hand to her face. There on the crease of her arm a silver needle was lightly piercing her, paler than usual, skin. The needle was attached to a clear tube that had blood rushing to her vein. On a metal medical stand there was a blood bag.

"What's going on?" Her throat felt dry and cracked. Jocelyn noticed and rustled out the door. Clarissa hoped that she would return quickly with a glass of cold water.

"Sweetheart, you had a panic attack. Although Jonathan held you up very well-" Luke glanced at Jonathan. "You hit your head on the edge of the table and the doctor had blood transplanted." He gestured at the bag of blood.

Clarissa didn't exactly dislike Luke but he wasn't her favorite person right about now. She could see he made her happy but she felt like they should have waited longer for them to get married. She's known Luke for years but she never thought anything was between Jocelyn and Luke. She always thought them as more or less like siblings.

They had grown up together and had been best friends for years. Clarissa never even suspected that maybe they liked each other as more than just friends. She thought of Luke as a fun uncle not as a dad.

She shook her head slightly trying to tell him to keep his distance from her. He looked hurt by her rejection but he pulled away his hand. Jocelyn came in then with a tall glass of water. She handed the glass to Clarissa.

She greedily gulped down the water. Jonathan gave her a look that said, 'slow down'. She put down the glass and Jonathan placed it gently on the nightstand.

"Listen sweetheart. The truth is that's not the first letter that was addressed to you with certain things in it. Detective Scott has been investigating this for months. I'm so sorry I never told you, I just thought you were safer not knowing, more free." Jocelyn was sitting next to Clarissas legs. She gently patted her leg.

"Then what are we going to do?" Clarissa was trying to make it seem like she understood why her mother had never told her.

"Well honey Luke and I have been thinking maybe you should stay somewhere safer. Where this freak won't find you. At least until Detective Scott catches them." Clarissa was confused. What exactly was her mother trying to say? Was she being sent to the witness protection program or something?

Jocelyn must have seen the confusion in Clarissas eyes. Jocelyn helped Clarissa sit up without disturbing the blood tube.

"Now listen, we aren't sending you to strangers. We are sending you to some family friends. In New York. You'll love it." Clarissa could tell her mother was just trying to make her feel less like she was being thrown out of her home. But she hugged her mother anyways and nodded, saying it was okay, that she would see her again very soon.

Of course Clarissa was afraid of leaving England but she was also excited to see New York. Clarissa's mother and father were always overprotective of her and her brother. Clarissas best friend, Aline, and her brother, Sebastian, were pretty much the only friends Clarissa and Jonathan had.

Not that Clarissa and Jonathan weren't good at making friends but their parents somehow always found some flaws with them. Jonathan and Clarissa didn't like disobeying their parents so when they said something about their potential friends, they didn't know what to do. They didn't want their parents to rule their lives but they always placed family first, no matter the cost.

"I'm going to call Aline. Can I get some privacy, please." Clarissa pulled on Jonathans sleeve. He smiled and picked up her phone from the nightstand. He handed it to her and kissed her forehead. Jocelyn walked out after Jonathan. Luke smiled reassuringly at her.

Clarissa slid through the contacts until she found Alines number and dialed. Aline picked up on the second ring.

"Hey what's up?" Her slight French accent was poking through. She had moved to England when she was ten and had lost the French.

"Can you come over? There's something we need to talk about." She felt like she was about to break up with her best friend for seven years. Since they were ten.

"I'll be there in fifteen." She sounded worried. Aline knew that Clarissa would never say something like that if it wasn't really important. Aline hung up.

**Fifteen minutes later at the Morgenstern residence**

Aline walks through Clarissas bedroom door and takes a step back. She looks shocked. Clarissa couldn't figure out why then she looked up, the blood bag was dripping slowly into her vein.

"Oh no, no, no. Aline I'm not dying or anything. I swear it's nothing too bad. Well a little bit…" Aline sat down on the chair and scooted over to the other side of the bed. Away from the blood bag.

"Dude you know blood freaks me out." Clarissa smiled. Clarissa explained everything, from the letters and pictures to the moving. By the end Aline was looking like the doe that was just smacked in the face with a van.

Aline and Clarissa both cried. They spent the whole day talking about their friendship and what giant nerds when they had waited in line for twelve hours to get into a Star Wars movie. They laughed when Aline brought up the time when Clarissa had tried skateboarding off the roof and into the pool. Clarissa had twisted her ankle and Sebastian had to carry her to the car and drive her to the hospital.

Aline and Clarissa couldn't imagine being without each other. They've spent years going through everything together. Good times and bad. They were something like an old married couple. At the end of the night Aline went home alone and Clarissa was left in a house with her mother, her stepfather, and her brother.

It was 3A.M. and Clarissa couldn't sleep. She stood up and grabbed ahold of the metal bar. Clarissa dug around in her closet until she found the dark blue suitcase. She brought out a large, black, shoe case. She started stuffing her favorite drawings into the box.

The suitcase was almost as large as her. She stuffed the shoebox into the bottom left corner of the case. Clarissa started packing her converse and the winter boots her father had bought her.

Clarissa wasn't a dress person but she did have dresses. Two. The first one was her sweet sixteen blue and purple knee length dress and the second dress was the dress she had worn to her fathers funeral. She packed both, not because she wanted it but because she needed the memory. She packed her jeans, mostly black and dark blue. Her shirts took up half of the suitcase.

There was enough room for her to stack in her paints and colored pencils. Lastly she crammed in her stuffed animal. It was the first toy Clarissa ever received. It was a snow white bunny with sky blue eyes. It actually looked more adorable than most people. To Clarissa.

She zipped up the suitcase and rolled it over to the door. By the time she crawled back into bed the clock was showing 4:25AM. She drank the last of the water in the glass and tried to fall back asleep.

The next morning was a blur to Clarissa. She got dressed. Blue jeans, a black tank top, blue converse, a red scarf, and a black coat. The awkward family breakfast, everyone was quietly chewing and avoiding tearful goodbyes with her friends and family, Aline and her mother had cried. The car ride to the airport was just her and Jonathan. She thought it would be better if her mother and Luke weren't there. The boarding of the plane wasn't tearful or sad by the means set by Aline and her mother.

Nine hours on the plane caused Clarissa to throw up more than a dozen times. When the plane landed in New York, Clarissa had to have a medic following her around because of the metal detectors and the blood bag carrier. When she got off the escalator she saw groups of people with signs. The signs had different kinds of handwriting, peoples names were written from nice cursive to weird block letters. She couldn't see her name.

There stood a woman with a white card and neat handwriting. It clearly read, Clarissa Morgenstern. The woman was tall with black hair and a strange combination of blue eyes. The dark and light colors of her face balanced out and made her look even more beautiful.

The woman had a boy with her. He was taller than her. His hands were in his coat pockets and he was looking down at his feet. Clarissa couldn't see his face but he seemed mysterious. The medic was carrying her luggage while she pulled the blood carrier.

The woman raised her eyebrows at the sight of the medic and the blood bag. She handed the sign to the boy and patted her arm lightly.

"Are you okay sweetheart? Oh, I'm Maryse Lightwood and this is my son Alec." Clarissa shook their hands and smiled.

"Clarissa pleasure." The medic handed the suitcase to Alec. The boy took it and the medic nodded politely and walked off toward the escalators.

"No offense but why do you have a medic following you around and have a blood bag attached to you?" Maryse elbows Alec in the side and he flinches.

"Oh I hit my head and lost some blood. I should be getting rid of this-" She gestured to the bag. "By tomorrow." There was a small awkward silence.

"Come on, Clarissa. Lets get back to the school." Maryse put her hand on the small of Clarissas back and led her to the doors.

Jocelyn had told Clarissa that Maryse and her husband Robert had a school for academic distinction in New York. Also known as really smart, talented people. They had four kids. One girl, Isabelle, and three boys, Max, Alec, and Jace.

Clarissa had never met any of the Lightwood kids but when she was younger Maryse and Robert had visited her parents and they've met a few times. Of course the last time she had seen them was at her fathers funeral.

In the card ride to their school, which they called it the Institute, Alec was eyeing the numbered tattoo on her wrist: _1:37am_

It was the exact time when her father had died. Clarissa felt like she needed to remember when it was. Exactly. She was looking out the window into the city that never sleeps. She had never seen so many buildings in one skyline. Clarissa had lived in London for seventeen years and it was one of the greatest cities she had ever seen. She felt like if Jonathan could have been there with her it would have been so much more beautiful.


	3. Note

**I know you guys must be wondering why **

**I didn't just start calling her Clary**

**and trust me it was a pain in the ass typing 'Clarissa' THAT many times**

**but I actually have a plan for when and how Clarissa becomes Clary**

**Another thing I wrote 3k+ words in less than two days**

**and I was on a caffeine induced writing high. Would not recommend.**

**I had 6+ cups of coffee... In less than 4 hours.**

**so besides my health im fine and I hope you guys are too**

**Oh! And from now on I'm going to be doing Chapter, note, chapter, note**

**you know if I have anything to say.**

**Love you guys.**

**thank you for supporting me.**

**see you very soon(hopefully by the end of the week(school:p))**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Institute was an old gothic cathedral. There was a set of greater double doors with the Institutes name etched into it. The silver rental car slowed to a halt in front of the gate. There was a speaker with a red button. Maryse reached through the drivers side window and pressed the button.

A voice came through the speaker.

"Mom?" It was a child. A boy. It must be Jace or Max. Clarissa was busy trying to guess the number of stories the institute had. So far she had counted eight. There were stainglass windows in the middle of the cathedral. The windows expanded over four floors. They were red, blue, yellow, green, and oranges in the designs. Clarissa hoped she would be able to see the room soon.

The iron gates came to life and a golden flash caught Clarissas attention. It wasn't from the silver emblem on the door. Clarissa's head bobbed around as she tried to catch another glimpse of the golden light. But she couldn't find it again.

When the car pulled up to the entrance there were four people waiting at the door. One girl and three men. Alec helped Clarissa get out of the car. The girl was Maryse daughter, Isabelle Lightwood. She was shorter than Maryse and her features were softer than Maryse. Although Isabelle's hair was almost to her waist it was the same shade as her mothers. Isabelle was a hugger and Clarissa discovered this when Isabelle almost squeezed her eyes out of their sockets.

The boy next to Isabelle didn't look older than ten. He had dark brown hair and light grey eyes. In the right light his eyes looked slightly blue. The boy had circular glasses and was holding a manga under his thin arms. The man strolling over to Maryse was her husband, Robert. He had black hair. Just like every Lightwood. His eyes were a lighter blue than that of Isabelle and Maryse.

The last boy had his hand on Isabelle's back and was smiling broadly. He had light brown hair with a few strands of darker brown. His brown eyes were under black glasses. He was wearing a gamer t-shirt. It was black with green lettering. The shirt read: Schrodingers cat is not dead.

There was a line through not and Clarissa couldn't help but smile. Maryse and Robert went inside telling her went dinner was and Alec handed her the blue suitcase. They lead her inside to a huge lobby.

On the couch there sat a golden haired boy reading a very large book. His hair was wavy and Isabelle had to kick him to get his attention. This boy must be Jace. His eyes were like a melted sunset was assimilated by his iris. He didn't bother standing up to introduce himself. In fact he didn't introduce himself at all.

"Izzy, for the last time. Stop bringing your dumb, bitchy friends over here. I don't like them and they like me too much. But could you blame them? I am incredibly attractive." Clarissa couldn't help but think of him as an ass. Granted a golden looking ass, but none the less an ass.

"Did you just call me a dumb bitch, before even knowing my name?" Clarissa was a little insulted. To have a stranger talk down to you was bad but when it was a stranger you had to spend God knows how long living with, she wanted to be nice, so damn him.

"Yes, as it happens I did." Simon dropped next to Jace on the lemony couch. Clarissa looked at the Schrodingers cat t-shirt. Jace smiles a little when he sees this.

"How about this, you tell me what Schrodingers cat was and I'll ask your name before hurting your deliciate little feelings." Isabelle and Max sat down on the opposing loveseat and stared. Something told Clarissa that Jace did this often.

Clarissa gritted her teeth. And sat down in the white leather chair. Jace was sitting on the edge on the cushion, his elbows were lightly balanced on his knees, and he gently ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine. Erwin Schrodinger was an Austrian physician in 1935. He saw problems with the Copenhagen interpretation of quantum mechanics. He presented a thought experiment sometimes described as a paradox. The project included a cat, a flask of poison, and a radioactive source all placed in a sealed box. If an internal monitor detects radioactivity, such as a single atom decaying, the flask is shattered releasing the poison that kills the cat. The Copenhagen interpretation of quantum mechanics implies that after a while, the cat is simultaneously alive and dead. But when people looked into the box they saw the cat either alive or dead."

Clarissa took a deep breath and looked around at peoples faces. Isabelle and Max looked surprised and were staring at her with a mixed look of respect and shock. Simon had taken off his glasses and was grinning. Clarissa looked at Jace, hoping she had been convincing, Jace didn't look impressed. He actually looked a little disappointed.

"So whats your name?" Jace didn't look interested in her name or her story. Clarissa crossed her arms over her chest.

"Clarissa Morgenstern." He smiled and Clarissa could see slight dimples on each of his cheeks. He ran his hands through his hair until it could easily be spiked with some hair gel.

"Clarissa? That is going to be a mouthful to say everytime we see you," He gestured to Isabelle and Max. They were oddly quiet. "How about Clary?"


	5. Note 2

**I'm really ashamed to say that I didn't write today.**

**You see I had a huge argument with my best friend, Tyler.**

**I spent the whole day eating ice cream, watching Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Once Upon a time, and Reign.**

**Favorite shows. Self five! (Also How I met your mother.)**

**I will more than likely post a new chapter by Thursday.**

**I mean I started this story on the first and I have 5k words, I think thats pretty good for TWO DAYS!**

**I'm kind of awesome, and not full of myself at all.**

**The Herondale boys are just rubbing off on me**

**I had to go back and re-read the Mortal Instruments and the Infernal Devices books to keep the details fresh in my brain.**


	6. Chapter 3

**Tyler and I are no longer friends. NOT my fault. Anyways, love you guys.**

**NOTE: IS IT STRANGE HOW ALL MY AUTHOR NOTES ARE EXACTLY 135 WORDS WITHOUT ME EVEN TRYING? IT'S KIND OF SCARY.**

Clary Morgenstern was laying in bed. She didn't know what time it was and her head was pounding. Before Alec and Isabelle took her to her room last night she ate dinner with the Lightwoods. It was terribly awkward.

Maryse and Robert made polite conversation, carefully avoiding any serious subject. Max and Isabelle were asking questions about London and Clarys family. Alec was discretely texting in his lap and Jace was silent. It was frightening, he was more annoying when he was silent.

He was as bad as Alec in the discrete department. His eyes were scanning Clary. Clary suddenly felt like someone threw a bucket of ice on her skin. Strong chills ran over her, over and over again.

After dinner Isabelle had suggested showing her around, but Clary was tired.

"Can you show me around tomorrow? I'm tired from the plane ride here." Isabelle was disappointed but smiled and showed her to her room.

Clary had planned to unpack her luggage but when she came into the room her brain blanked. The walls were painted red. It was in a rose damask design. Red and black. The bedspread was black and white. The wooden floor was concealed by a dark crimson red carpet. A window stretched from the floor to the ceiling. It was a stain glass window.

Seeing the window, Clary wondered if people from the street could see into her room during the day. Until she figured that this was the sixth floor and there was only one window, away from the bed and bathroom, Clary decided she was safe from creeps with cameras.

Isabelle had left her alone to sleep. Now Clary laid in bed thinking about the ignorant golden boy. He was, in fact, attractive but very ill-mannered and vulgar.

Clary groaned and reached over to the nightstand for her phone. She clicked the home button. The screen light made Clary drop the phone into the blanket. She waited for her eyes to adjust then looked back at the screen. 11:48pm. It was late and Clary was tired but she couldn't sleep. It must be the time difference. She locked the phone again and dropped down into the feather soft covers.

The ceiling was blank. Just white. Clary had the asspiring urge to take out her paints and color it. Her fingers twitched at the thought of all the possibilities. She sat up in the bed looking at the opposite wall, it was the same colors as the other walls but she felt explicitly, like it was a need not a want.

She dropped her legs out of bed. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. The cold tickled her bare legs. She walked in a fast pace to the lightswitch. She went to her suitcase and dug out her wallet. She also grabbed a pair of jeans, a grey hoodie, and a pair of black high tops.

She got dressed quickly and stalked out of her room. The corridors were lit even though it seemed that everyone was in bed. She pulled up a map on her phone, she was searching for the nearest store. It was only a block away, she could walk that.

She walked down the stairs silently. Clary reached the foyer and turned towards the hall she thought the door was.

"Well, well, well. Where are you going in the middle of the night?" Clary spun on her heels, alarmed. There stood the golden haired boy with the melted eyes. He was looking at her, amused, interested. Not like when he was looking at her at dinner but like you would look at a lost kitten, with amounts of pity and interest.

"Um, I was just…" She didn't exactly know how to finish that sentence. She was just, 'sneaking out in the middle of the night to buy paint so she could destroy the beautiful room'? She let the words hang in the thin air between them.

"Where are you going?" Clary looked down at herself. She didn't look particularly pretty but she didn't look like a drowned cat either.

"I don't see how that is any of your concern." She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to look serious. Jace just chuckled to himself. Jace crossed his arms over his chest in a mimicking fashion and leaned back against the wall.

"Wherever you're going, you should know, the outside door only opens two ways. When the guard opens it, he went home, or if you have a key." He submerged his hand in his pocket and pulled out a silver key.

"I'm going out to buy paint." Jace raised his eyebrow questioningly. "To paint the wall in front of my bed, it seems so empty. Can I get the key?" She held out her palm.

"No." Clary dropped her hand and started back up the stairs. She could get paint tomorrow. "Unless you let me come with you. Theres a lot of dangers out there."

Clary stopped mid step and looked back at him. She walked back to where he stood at the bottom of the stairwell. She got so close that she could feel his breath on her face. "I'd rather get mugged." With that out of her system she turned around and scurried up the stairs.


	7. Note 3

**Hello my ****beautifuls**

**I've made it to 6k words in seven days**

**WOOHOO! *Happy Dance* YAY! I'm too excited... Again.**

**I don't know if thats good or not.**

**I'm trying really hard to update at least once a week or twice**

**if not more often.**

**It's really hard to type with two adorable kittens sleeping on your laptop, just sayin'**

**And regarding the quote of the day, they're going to be on the bottom of authors notes.**

**I already started writing chapter 4, right after finishing and posting chapter 3, and hopefully I can post it by the end of the week.**

** I Love you guys, you inspire me to follow my ****beliefs**

* * *

><p><strong>Quote of the Day:<strong>

**Hardships often prepare ordinary people, for an extraordinary destiny**

**~~C.S. LEWIS~~**


	8. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Clary had just taken off her shoes and hoodie when there was a knock on the door. Clary cautiously turned the doorknob. She stuck her head out of the small crack just in time to see a door at the end of the hall closing. She opened the door wider and stepped out. Her foot hit something and she looked down. There, at her feet, was a stack of paint cans. A white note was on top.

_Clary,_

_Fill them up._

The handwriting was surprisingly neat and kind of girly.

Clary looked up and back at the door. She lugged the cans inside and looked at the labels. There was white, green, blue, red, black, and yellow. Clary lined up the cans against the wall and turned off the lights. She could paint tomorrow, right now she need sleep.

Before her eyes glued themselves shut, Clary wondered why. Jace didn't seem like a nice person. He had called her a bitch the first time he saw her. But he had offered to take her to the store, which she had rudely refused, he had had it coming. Why would he have gone out in the middle of the night to get her paint? Maybe he felt sorry for her after everything?

Clary woke up haunted by the same thoughts. After an hour of thinking about it she finally decided on two options. One, he was trying to get in her pants. Two, he was kissing up to her because Maryse had told him too. The second option seemed more likely.

Isabelle burst in just as Clary had closed the door to the shower stall and started the hot water. Isabelle knocked on the door. Clary poked her head out of the water.

"I'm taking a shower, Iz." Clary heard the door open and a second later she heard Izzy's voice.

"We have four hours until tonight. We need to make you gorgeous!" Clary put shampoo in her hair and massaged her scalp.

"Tonight? Please tell me you aren't planning a party or something. I hate parties." She washed out the shampoo through her hair and rubbed in the conditioner.

"It's not exactly a party, more like an introduction to New York." Clary heard zippers and bottle clicking.

"What does that even mean?" A stinging sensation was in her eye and she washed it out carefully.

"Mom invited a few people over to welcome you to our awesome city of New York. Not random people. Alec's boyfriend, Simon, a couple of Max's school friends, the people who are running other institutes all over the world, Jace's girlfriend, and my school friends."

"That doesn't sound like a party, Iz. It sounds like a yours parents are having a business meeting and you're inviting a bunch of people to hang out with."

"Technically yeah. Mom and Dad and the other boring business people will be in the office talking. Max and his friends are going to be in the foyer watching Anime and the reset of us are going to be hanging out in the library."

"No offense, Izzy, but I need to get out of the shower so can you please get out and I'll call you back here?" She heard another round of rustling.

"Yeah." Clary heard the door close. She put the bath robe on and put her hair up in a towel. On the counter there was a rainbow of nail polish bottles, a curling iron, and a few small stacks of makeup cases.

"Izzy?" Isabelle was opening the door and in her hands there was a pair of Clary's jeans and a black shirt Clary had never seen. Izzy started waving the clothes in Clarys face.

"I was going to force you into something more elegant but I don't want to make you look ridiculous. This will have to make do." She handed over the clothes.

"These are my jeans but whose shirt is this?" Clary was looking closer at the black fabric. It wasn't all black, there was an intricate design in red on the front of the blouse.

"Oh thats mine, but it doesn't fit me well." Clary found that hard to believe. Izzy had pretty much the perfect body form. While Clary was too short, her hair took too long to make lookable, her skin was too pale, and she dressed like a 15 year old skateboarder. Izzy was a tall, raven haired beauty. Clary couldn't imagine anything looking bad on Isabelle. Quite frankly if Clary was a guy, or into women she'd hit that.

After Clary had gotten dressed and Izzy had blow dried her hair, Izzy settled on coloring Clary's nails red. They were sitting on the floor in Clary's room.

"By the way, what's up with the paint cans?" Clary had forgotten about that. Almost forgotten anyways.

"Oh, nothing. I'm planning on painting the walls, they look so empty and sad." Izzy smiled and nodded her head knowingly.

"How come you're babying me so much? Even my mother doesn't dry my hair for me." Clary looked at the girls focused eyes.

"I never got to do any of this with my mom and I have all brothers. Plus for some reason, no girls want to be friends with me." Clary muffled a laugh. Izzy pointed the red brush at her. "You know something, don't you!"

"I think no girls want to be friends with you because if a guy sees you they won't pay attention to your girl friend." Isabelle fell back against the bed.

"Damn, I'm friends with a psychiatrist." They both laughed at that. It felt nice, for Clary and Izzy, to have a friend in each other and not a nemesis. The girls spent two hours getting ready for the library, which seems silly to them after the two hours. But they did look amazingly badass. If they strapped on grenade launchers they would look like a pair of girls heavily armed.

They had their arms linked and walked down the stairs joking and laughing. They went into the kitchen to get a snack. The room was empty.

"If we're throwing 3 separate parties, shouldn't we be preparing food or something?" Izzy and her were sitting in the bar stools eating rocky road.

"Mom usually hires caterers an hour or so before the actual party."Clary nodded, but she didn't really get the high life. In England her family wasn't poor but they weren't millionaires either. When Valentine had died Clary had wondered why Jocelyn quit working, now it made sense, she was marrying Luke.

Clary and Isabelle were putting their bowls in the sink when Jace strolled into the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Clary took in an exaggerated deep breath. She was thankful for the paint but it confused her. Was there some deeper meaning that she wasn't getting? His aloof facial features were no help to her. She tried to hint at the paint cans but he was immune to the clear staging of her questions.

Isabelle called Simon, to remind him that the party was in an hour. When she left the room Clary stood up and slammed her hands on the blank bar counter in front of Jace.

"Will you stop avoiding the damn hints I'm sending here?" She was really curious as to why he had gone out to buy the paint cans. He stood up. He was towering over her.

"What that hell are you talking about?" Clary could tell that he was serious. He really didn't know what she was talking about.

"The paint. Didn't you bring me the paint?" Clary started pulling away but when Jace's hand stretched out and grabbed her waist. His grip wasn't tight but it felt oddly comforting.

"I've got to go." She pulled away from the warmth and began walking out the door. In every book Clary had read, the girl would turn away and the hot guy character would grab their wrist and say something profound then kiss them like it's the only thing in the world, this did not happen.

Had he found her already? Why was he trying to ruin her life? How did he know about her conversation with Jace, about the paint?

She didn't realize she was crying until a salty drop slid down her cheek. She wiped it off with the back of her hand. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom.

She sat on the wooden chest at the foot of the bed. The door opened, revealing Jace. She was about to yell at him for playing a prank on her like that and to go away. Just when she opened her mouth her phone rang. She held up her finger to symbolize 'give me a minute'. Jace nodded and closed the door.

"Hello?" Her voice cracked but she hoped the person on the other end didn't notice. The called was silent. A silence that made minutes feel like hours. "Hello?"

Jace sat down next to her. He raised his eyebrows, expectantly. She was trying to tell him that the call was a miss dial because they weren't saying anything. Then she heard the raspy male voice coming through the speaker.

"Hello beautiful. We miss you in London." The voice was familiar but Clary could place it.

"Who is this?" She was looking at Jace helplessly. There was a different look in his eyes. It wasn't pity or amusement, more like a mix between curiosity and protectiveness. Was he worried about her?

"I'm offended that you don't recognize my voice. I would know yours in a room full of people. That's how we met, remember? In a crowded room. You were the prettiest girl there." Had she met him before?

"We've met? I'm sorry I don't remember you." She didn't know where she could have possibly met this creep.

"Don't disrespect me! You have to remember. You remember, you're just playing with me! You are. Clarissa, you shouldn't play with people. That hurts people. People, people like me."

"I'm sorry. I remember now, really. You were very interesting." Clary still didn't remember meeting this man but he was becoming angry and she was afraid of what he would do if he lost control of his anger.

"No you don't! You're lying to me! Don't lie to me!" He was screaming into the phone. Clary was staring down at the floor, desperately trying to remember this man. All of the sudden her phone was grabbed out of her hand.

Clary was shocked. Jace was holding the phone to his ear and he was listening to the man.

"Listen carefully, because I won't repeat myself. Leave her alone if you know what's good for you." Jace hit the red end button. Clary was amazed at his protection. She wasn't sure what he was trying to achieve but she was strangely grateful.

He sat back down next to her on the wooden chest. He gently placed the phone back in her hand. They were silent, this was a different kind of silence. It wasn't entirely comfortable but it wasn't one of those 'I just told my mom that an alien got me pregnant' awkward silences. Not that Clary had ever had to have that conversation with her mom. She hoped she never had to have it either.

"Why did you do that?" Jace looked down at her. They were alarmingly close.

"I don't like when people go insane. Especially when it's a grown man calling a seventeen year old girl to yell at her."

She was staring directly into does gorgeous golden eyes. He was taller than her and he was looking down at her. His breath was hot along her skin and it sent prickles over her cheekbones.

She was staring directly into does gorgeous golden eyes. He was taller than her and he was looking down at her. His breath was hot along her skin and it sent prickles over her cheekbones.

Clary instinctively closed her eyes. Was she, Clarissa Morgenstern, about to kiss Jace Herondale? If you told her that when she first arrived she would have laughed and would have been filled with dread. Now, she wasn't filled with dread or anger.

Just when she thought she could feel his lips against her own did she remember what Isabelle had said. Jace had a jumped out off the chest and cleared her throat. Jace was looking at her startled.

"This isn't right. You should leave."

* * *

><p><strong>Her conversation with the stalker was suppose to be freaky and confusing<strong>

**By the way me and Tyler made up, yay!**

**Since I love you guys... 3 quotes!**

**Stars can't shine without darkness**

**Dying is easy, living is hard**

**If life was easy it wouldn't be worth living**


	10. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Jace had left the room, Clary sat there. She was trying to remind herself that she stopped for the right reasons. He had a girlfriend and Clary didn't want to be a conquest. Clary didn't think she knew him well enough to speculate about his man-whoreness but he seemed like the type.

Jace was incredibly attractive, with eyes you could swim in, he was sarcastic, and he was probably an extremely talented kisser. She felt her cheeks heat up even thinking about it. She was still wondering about the 'ifs' that were going through her head. What if she hadn't pushed him away? What if the man hadn't called? Would they have eventually almost-kissed anyways?

Clary locked the door of her room and dropped the key into the black candelabra. She didn't think Maryse or anyone else would snoop around but she felt safer.

As Clary walked into the library she saw a strange trail of colorful glitter on the carpeted floor. She could hear the laughter from the American teenagers in the other room. They were sitting around a rectangular table. Around the table there was Isabelle, Alec, a man entirely made of sparkles, a golden haired girl, Simon, and Jace.

It turns out the glittering man was Alecs boyfriend, Magnus, and the golden haired girl was Kaelie, Jaces girlfriend. They were like a matching set. All golden toned and beautiful. She wanted to throw up.

Kaelie was a very sweet girl. She wasn't forceful or aggressive and she liked Clarys accent. She was sitting in Jaces lap and was looking down at him dreamily. In a moment of clarity Clary knew why she pushed him away. She wouldn't want to ruin what he had with Kaelie.

Isabelle was telling a story and everyone was laughing. Alec and Magnus excused themselves. It was just Izzy, Simon, Kaelie, Jace, and Clary.

"We can't have these with Alec here, he would blab." Izzy took out a six pack from behind a red blanket. Clary had taken drinks of wine and had small amounts of alcohol.

***A final round of beers, after too many***

They were all laughing for no reason really. Clarys head felt like a nest of hornets. She felt like her brain was bouncing around her head. At some point in the next two hours Simon left, murmuring something about Rebecca killing him. It was midnight and Izzy was swooning over her phone, it took Clary a minute to realize she was calling someone.

Izzy stumbled her way out of the library leaving Jace and drunken Clary alone. Clary was laughing at nothing, just like every other drunken idiot. If her mother could see her now, she would be very disappointed. Clary has been with the Lightwoods for a little longer than a week and she was already staying awake after midnight, getting wasted.

"You're about to pass out. I'm taking you to bed. Alone, I meant, I'm taking you to your bed alone." He strapped her arm around his neck. Her legs were wobbly and she couldn't stand at well as she would have liked.

Jace noticed her dangling legs and wrapped his arm under the crease of her legs, lifting her up. He didn't move like he was drunk, he was steady and didn't weaver.

Clary felt every step as Jace carried her up the stairs. She could hear the clicking of his shoes against the floor. They came to a stop and Clary heard the door handle being shook. All that alcohol was going to her head because she felt him turn around and begin moving down the hall to another room. She heard the door close and felt the softness of the mattress against her back.

She groaned as he took off her shoes. She struggled against her jeans, they were skinny jeans and they weren't comfortable to sleep in. She felt trembling hands slip off her jeans. She turned and curled around a feather soft pillow. And just like that she drifted into unconsciousness.

In her dream, Clary, was sitting on a bench in a green lit park. She was wearing a wonderfully soft white dress. Her legs were crossed underneath her and in her lap there was a blank sketch pad. Her fingers were curled around a basic pencil.

There was a pink lily tree above her head. Small blossoms rained down on her from the tree. She was humming, in her dream. There was a duck in a clear pond in front of her. There was a warm breeze in the air. The breeze was blowing strands of her hair away from her face. The air smelled sweet and Clary leaned back against the tree.

She opened her eyes back in her bedroom. Except it wasn't her bedroom. And she wasn't exactly alone.

Someones warm hands were cuddling her. Their hands were under her shirt and on her stomach. She could tell it was a guy by the size of the hands. His hands were rough, like the hands of a worker. His hands were also very warm. Clarys memories of last nights events were foggy at best. She tried to turn her head and attempted to glance at him. She couldn't turn her head because his head was being cradled between her head and her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry that this chapter is SO short but I have a science project and I'm really tired<strong>

**But I'll post again probably tomorrow**

**I know we didn't get to see that much of Magnus and Kaelie**

**You'll get to see more of them in near chapters**

**Promise**

**Love you guys**

**Quote:**

**"You can have anything you want. If you are willing to give up the belief that you can't have it."**


	11. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"Shhh go back to sleep." It was a sugar sweet voice in her ear. And Clary knew exactly who the golden haired boy it belonged to. Clary wasn't exactly thrilled to be waking up next to Jace but she didn't feel like pouring acid wherever he touched her either.

"Why am I in your bed? And why are you in said bed with me?" She was trying to stand up but he had an iron grip on her waist.

"Five more minutes." Clary turned her head, which was only manageable because Jace had lifted his head to the pillow. He was still asleep, which told her two things. One he was use to telling girls to go back to sleep in his bed and two he was a really sound sleeper.

"Oh for fucks sake." She unclasped his hands with tremendous effort. Shrugging off the blanket, Clary realized she wasn't wearing pants. She spotted them on the floor a few feet away along with her high tops. Tiptoeing to the was probably useless.

She would have liked to just grab her clothes and run but it was more than likely that she would either get spotted or she would get lost and she did not want to know what it looked like walking out, half dressed, of Jace Herondales room.

She tried the door and her heart skipped a beat when she felt the block in the door signalling her that it was locked. _Shit._

She had to wake him up and she really wanted to do her walk of shame without an audience. Especially an extremely cockly audience.

She felt kind of jubilant to be able to shake him awake, until she actually had to do it. Clary carefully poked him with her hand. He didn't even budge probably because of the muscles outlining his arms he hadn't even felt it. After a few more pokes she was more courageous, she sat next to him and shook him. Not hard but it definitely would have woken her up. Jace just groaned.

"Jace, come on wake up. Jace!" She shook him harder now. His eye lids stammered open. He raised his head to look at her then dropped back into the pillows. This time Clary groaned. She climbed on the bed and snaked a pillow under his head. He didn't budge. She hit him really hard in the stomach with the pillow.

"Ow!" He sat up and ruffled his hair. "I want to sleep, Clare." He made a move to cover his head with the blanket but Clary hit him again with the pillow.

"Don't you dare." She held up the pillow threatening him to try again.

"You hit me again, you'll be sorry." He was trying to sound serious but he was failing. She hit him again. This time she jumped off the bed so he couldn't retaliate. "Now you've done it." Jace jumped out of the bed along with a pillow of his own.

They ran around the room taking swings at each other with pillows. At a point one of the pillows must have burst, there was a light layer of feathers around the floor of the room. They were laughing wildly when they finally landed on the bed. Clary was breathless.

"Hey, you started it." Clary turned her head to look at him. He was smiling at her. She felt a pit in her stomach and it was like the air was getting thinner between them. Jace glanced down at her mouth and she felt herself blushing. The laughing had stopped.

"I should get going. Can you unlock the door?" He gave her a confused look.

"Clary, I don't lock the door."

"What?" They sat up and walked over to the door. It was, as Clary knew, locked. "Jace this isn't funny. Where's the key?"

"I don't know. I didn't lock the door last night. I'll just call Izzy or Alec to come unlock the door from the outside. Okay?" Clary just nodded and sat down in the dark green chair, next to a small bookshelf.

"Hey, Izzy, I'm locked in my room can you come unlock the door. I don't know how it happened. That's really late. Is Alec going to be home any sooner? Okay, see you then, I guess." He put the phone back on the dresser and looked back at Clary.

"So?" He sat down in the matching chair, next to her.

"Izzy won't be home until seven and Alec is out with Magnus for their anniversary so he won't be home until tomorrow. I'm don't know how this happened, I swear." He was looking down at his hands. Clary took his hand and he looked up at her.

"Things happen. I'm sure it's not your fault." He gave her a grateful smile, which she returned. Six more hours with Jace Herondale.

"Well if we're going to be stuck here for six hours what do you want to do?" She crooked her head, thinking.

"We could start with you telling me the story of how I ended up in your bed with you." Jace cleared his throat and rearranged himself in the chair.

"Well, you were about to pass out after that amount of alcohol so I thought I would take you back to your room.I tried the door but it wouldn't open. I guess you must have locked it before you came down to the library. I didn't know where the key was and I didn't want to leave you in the hall or have to call Maryse and tell her why you couldn't get in your room, so I thought you could sleep in here. I was going to sleep in the chair but you were tossing and turning you must have been having a nightmare so I went over to you. I must have fallen asleep after that."

Clary didn't remember having a nightmare but he sounded sincere.

"Thank you. I know I must have been a pain. Jonathan says I'm terrible with kicking while I sleep."

"Who's Jonathan?" He looked intrigued.

"He's my brother. I miss him an awful lot. He's back in London." He relaxed back against his chair.

"I don't think you were difficult to sleep next to. Actually, I don't think you kicked me at all. Have you read 'A Tale of Two Cities'? It's one of my absolute favorites." Jace pulled out a leather bound book from a shelf. He handed her the heavy book.

Clary was about to respond when he suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to go take a shower, I hope you don't mind." She, again, didn't have time to respond because he was marching towards the bathroom. The door closed harshly and unyielding.

She turned the book in her hands. She had left her phone in her room and she wasn't comfortable peering through his belongings. She decided to read.

Jace said this was one of his favorites and she was inclined to agree. The characters were hauntingly real. Clary didn't know how much time passed before she heard his voice.

"Clary? Could you hand me my clothes?"

"Wha-" Her words were lost in the air. Jace was standing in front of the bathroom door, in a towel, just a towel. She realized she was staring. "I'm sorry what?" A grin lightened his face.

"My clothes Clare. I forgot them on the dresser." Clary was up and picking up the clothes. She walked to him and handed them, trying really hard not to look at his toned chest.

"Anything else?" She was trying to sound disinterested.

"No, I'll be right back." He closed the bathroom door behind him. Clary let out an aggressive groan.

She sat back down and opened the book. Jace came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and sat down in the chair.

Clary was gingerly watching the minutes tick by on the clock. Four hours left.

"You were staring."

"Excuse me?" Clary was acting aloof. Schooling her features to a remote consciousness. Jace pressed his elbows into his knees.

"I was half naked and you were staring at me. Don't deny it. Like I said the first day we met, 'I'm incredibly attractive'. And you," he pointed at Clary,"know it."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Had she been staring? And he had noticed. Of course he had, he was very observative.

"Oh yes you do." He was being sarcastic and a jackass again.

"Or maybe you just aren't as attractive as you think you are and I was simply proving my thesis." Not that he wasn't as attractive as he said he was.

He laughed at her. Clary felt heat rush up her face. She hoped he didn't notice.

Clary spent the next hour reading 'A Tale of Two Cities'. It was an intriguing read. It was very historical and when she remembered that Jace said it was his favorite she was intrigued. What else did this hot eighteen year old like?

Jace spent the first thirty minutes studying her while she read. Then the next half reading an unknown book from the shelf. He would occasionally smile or let out an annoying breath. Clary opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her.

"Have you watched Doctor Who?"

"You do realize, you're talking to a born English woman, right? Our lives are basically biscuits, BBC, and rain." His eyebrows rose as he let out a soft laugh.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' and suggest we watch Doctor Who. Agreed?" She clasped the book closed and shook his outstretched hand.

"Agreed."

***Twenty Minutes Later***

"You have got to be kidding me?! Its obvious that he's not the real Mickey! You can see his head reflecting the light! Thats not normal!" They had hooked netflix through Jaces tv and started from the 2005 series redo. Rose Tyler and plastic Mickey were eating at a restaurant. Jace was shouting at the tv while Clary laughed at his ridiculous comments.

"You do realize they can't hear you right?" The Doctor had shown up and Mickeys plastic head expanded into the shape of a pan.

"That doesn't stop me from having an opinion. Come on, Morgenstern, live a little." She laughed just as Rose stepped into the TARDIS for the first time.

"It's bigger on the inside." The three of them were in unison. "Every companion says that." Jace said the final part.

"All except Clara she said 'its smaller on the outside'. Clary had watched Doctor Who since she was little, she could recite it by heart.

"It's really amazing to finally meet a fan and you're a girl and not an IT that managed to get Izzy to date IT."

"Wait, do you mean Simon?" Jace exaggerated on nodding them pretending to shoot himself. She felt like she had been laughing for hours.

The episode ended and they went to the next one it was when the Doctor took Rose to the end of earth. In the middle of the episode Jace paused.

"If today was your last day, what would you want to do?" Clary hadn't really thought about what she would want to do on her last day.

"I would want to read, draw, watch Doctor Who and Merlin, get over my fear of singing in front of people, hunt down a criminal, taser someone, and then have my last dinner with my family."

"Short, sentimental and unique. I like it." He pressed play. Clary paused it again.

"What would you do?" She was genuinely curious.

"I don't know. I wouldn't want to plan it, I would just go out with people I love and have fun." Clary wanted to ask him what he would do and with who but she thought it would be too personal. She clicked the play button.

* * *

><p><strong>I know anyone intoxicated enough to need to be carried will have a hangover but<strong>

**I really didn't want to write a chapter full of foul moods, throwing up, and headaches**

**So I wrote a sweet chapter full of fluff**

**For those of you who haven't**

**A) watched Doctor Who...****Watch it**

**B) don't know what Doctor Who is...****Have you been living under a rock?WATCH IT! IT'S INCREDIBLE**

**C) Don't like it...****I can't help you**

**Quote:**

**"When I was 5 years old my mother always use told me that happiness was the key to life.**

**When I went to school, they asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up**

**I wrote down 'happy'. They told me I didn't understand the assignment,**

**and I told them they didn't understand life."**

**~John Lennon**


	12. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

After Izzy unlocked the door and strolled away into her own room, Clary went to her own room after a quick wave to Jace. Clary liked Jace as a friend, even though he could be a huge ass if he wanted to be.

When Clary got to her room, she collapsed on the bed. Even though today she hadn't done anything productive, she was inexcusably tired. She couldn't fall asleep. Tossing and turning Clary layed there. She was contemplating the effect a hammer would have on her head when she heard a knock on the door.

Treading carefully Clary opened the door. It was Izzy.

"Hey, sorry about hiding out earlier. Were you sleeping?" Clary shook her head. "Good. I can't sleep. Do you want to hang out?" Clary cracked the door wider and smiled as Izzy walked in.

Clary, in her short time, hadn't really spent that much time with Isabelle. Actually, she had spent the better part of the last two weeks with Jace. Growing up Clary had only had Aline and her mother as any female influence and something told her that Izzys influence would be different than Alines.

"I've got to say I was not at all surprised to find you in Jaces room."

"Why wouldn't you be surprised?" Should Clary feel offended?

"Oh not because of you or anything it's just Jace has a reputation. He sleeps with anything that moves and is female. For a while Alec and I thought maybe Kaelie could make him settle, at least for a while, but it just can't be done."

"Is it really that bad?" Clary felt cheaten. He had acted perfectly nice when she was over there, but maybe he was just feeling her up. To see what it would take to get in her pants.

"Since he turned fifteen he hasn't been single. So for the past two years. I'm pretty sure he has cheated on every single one of them with someone else. He's kind of a man whore. I can't believe he got you, though."

"He didn't get me. I haven't slept with him or kissed him. Nothing has happened between us. Nothing at all." Clary was now officially mad at him. She knew he was an ass but she was trying to convince herself that she was special and she felt so stupid now. Of course thats what he wanted. Vulnerability, defenseless and worse even, he thought she wouldn't find out.

"Well I'm glad. I would have had to cut off a part of him that he considers vital." Clary smiled.

"You shouldn't feel stupid that you thought he thought you were special. He does that to all of them and it works. You aren't stupid just a bit too trusting."

"Being trusting isn't wrong. What's bad is the people you put that trust in." Izzy rubbed Clary's shoulder.

"Since you aren't having that good of a day how about we paint your wall. Well I can't paint, so I'll sit here and read." Izzy pulled out a yellow book, the words printed in black read: THE DUFF.

"I'll turn Pandora on." Clary pulled her iPhone out and scrolled down her apps until she found Pandora. She had several stations and picked the first one. It was Ed Sheeran. Lego House began playing and Clary tied back her hair.

When she painted, she didn't do it with her mind but with her whole being. It was like expressing everything she felt on a single blank paper. Or in this case wall. She dug into her bag until she found the biggest paint brush. She made a light coating of blue on the top and a darker layer of light brown on the bottom.

She had the picture memorized. A beach, with wonderful blues, greens, and sea shells along the shore. She glanced back at Isabelle, who was immersed in her novel.

Clary liked the silence right now. She was doing her thing and Izzy was doing hers. With Aline it was complicated, they had to do the same things and Clary didn't like cheerleading. Aline and Clary had been co captains since they started high school.

For Clary's sweet sixteen, last year, Aline and Clary had gone ice skating. Aline had said it was going to be all about Clary and Clary wasn't vain but it was her birthday. The guy handing out the skates was cute and Aline spent the whole night hitting on him, hoping to get a date. Clary skated alone. Worse even the guy had a girlfriend and she had not nicely asked Aline to leave her boyfriend alone but had started a fight. Aline was asked to leave and Clary was Alines ride home so she had to go to.

"Hey, Iz. Do you want to watch anything? My fingers are starting to hurt." Isabella's head peered from behind the book.

"Do you like the show Reign?" Clary had seen a few episodes but they had been in the middle of season two and she couldn't have possibly understood what was happening. She liked them though.

"I haven't seen that much of it." Izzy placed a colorful bookmark in between the pages and told Clary she was going to go get her laptop. Clary nodded and went to the bathroom, to wash off the brush and her hands.

Remarkably enough she hadn't dirtied her clothes. But somehow there was a blue streak on her cheek. She scrubbed against her flesh. She was still mad at Jace. In fact, if she never saw him again it would be too soon.

"What did your face ever do to you?" Isabelle had reappeared in Clarys room. Clary smiled like there was nothing bothering her.

"Have you seen this thing?" She gestured to her face. "The look of it is enough." Isabelle looked doubtful but laughed at her.

"It may be 2A.M. but we are going to watch Reign until we can't keep our eyes open." Izzy was connecting cables from the tv to her laptop.

"Then we will be here for hours. I don't feel at all tired. Deal with it, Lightwood, you're stuck with me." Isabelle turned around and gave Clary a confused look.

"What?" Had she said anything wrong?

"Nothing, it's usually Jace who calls people by their last name." Clary made a mental note to never do it again. She made a sour face. Isabelle seemed to finally get the tv and laptop connected and Netflix popped up.

She scrolled down and clicked on Reign. They started with episode one. Clary immediately liked Mary. She was strong, smart, and put up with no ones bullshit. In all honesty Clary thought Bash was hotter than Francis. Plus Francis was a girly name.

By the time they reached episode six they were both barely managing to keep their eyes open. Isabelle turned Netflix before episode seven could start. Reign was incredibly addicting.

Clary practically crawled to the the bathroom, where she changed into her pajamas, then she turned off the light. Isabelle had gone back to her room along with her book and laptop. She had left a note. She had to read it with the flash on her phone because she was so tired, she couldn't get up again.

_Clary,_

_We will continue this awesome marathon tomorrow._

_Love, Izzy_

Clary crawled under the covers and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next afternoon there was a knock on Clarys door. Isabelle was carrying her laptop and a bright smile.

While Izzy struggled to set up the connection between the laptop and tv, Clary brushed her hair and teeth. She would have gotten dressed but then she realized she was going to spend the whole day in her room watching netflix.

Isabelle had also apparently called for a pizza because even though she liked her food everyone else hated it. Clary wasn't too keen to try anything that smelled like dead fish. The family dinner, the first night Clary had arrived, Izzy had cooked and everyone had called for food from Taki's.

They did exactly as planned. They ate pizza and watched Reign. At some point Jace had shown up but Izzy got the door and told him Clary wasn't interested in seeing him. Which was true and Clary felt grateful. By the end of the day they were through almost the entire season. Clary was majorly creeped out by the crazy chick who spied on people, mostly because she had the same name, Clarissa.

Clary decided to never ask people to call her that again. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello my beautiful people!<em>**

**_I've been listening to Ed Sheeran and I LOVE HIM! And I just rewatched GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY... I love Rocket_**

**_I can't wait for the Hobbit the Five Armies, I may die of excitement._**

**_Quotes:_**

**_"Now I'm standing, a bunch of jackasses standing in a circle."_**

**_Rocket (Guardians of the Galaxy)_**

**_"In the end when you lose someone, every candle, every prayer isn't going to make up for the fact that only thing_**

**_you have left is a hole in your life, where that someone that you cared about used to be."_**

**_Damon Salvatore (The Vampire Diaries)_**

**_"There are no victories, there is only the battle, and the best that you can hope for is to find someplace to make your stand._**

**_If this is your spot, I will stand with you."_**

**_-Roy Montgomery (Castle)_**


	13. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Clary and Izzy had spent the rest of the week finishing season 1 of Reign then catching up on season was nice having a friend who wasn't self involved or a huge asshole.

After they finished everything related to Reign and had nothing to do. Clary and Isabelle decided to watch The Vampire Diaries. Neither one of them had seen it and they were very interested.

It was early morning and Izzy had began setting up the connection. Isabelles phone rang. She jumped to get it in time.

"Hello? Hey Simon. Yeah I'll ask Clary. Okay see you soon." Isabelle hangs up the phone and turns to look at Clary. "Simon wants to know if you want to go to Comic Con with us."

Clary had always wanted to go to Comic Con but her mother never let her.

"I would love to go. I have to go get dressed. I'll be right back!" She jogged to her closet and searched through the clothes.

A skirt and a tank top would be fine but today was an abnormally windy day. Clary settled on jeans and a sweater. She wished she could have had enough time to find her 'I AM A NERD' tshirt but Simon was down stairs and there wasn't enough time.

Clary and Izzy hurried down stairs. Clary spotted Jace in the kitchen eating breakfast, he spotted her too. He stood up and headed towards her, she shook her head. He looked hurt.

"Clary? Are you coming?" Simon and Isabelle were looking at her. They probably said something and she hadn't heard.

"Sorry. Yeah, lets go." She spared another glance at Jace then turned around and walked away. She felt a little guilty because Jace didn't know why she was avoiding him. But she wasn't about to go up to him and tell him she felt like all he was doing was trying to get in her pants.

Simon and Isabelle held hands all the way down to the building Comic Con was being held in. Clary felt like a third wheel but she was happy to have made friends.

Once they arrived they were handed blue passes. They passed booth after booth. Before they knew what happened it was almost ten o'clock at night. They left and went to eat at a diner. Clary never felt closer to anyone, who wasn't related to her. Simon and Isabelle were an adorable couple.

They had met last year and Izzy had thought Simon was a complete idiot. He always wore ridiculous shirts and made vague references to things Izzy didn't understand. Simon continuously hit on her but Isabelle thought it would be a nightmare dating someone like Simon. As it turns out he is officially now her longest and happiest relationship.

Isabelles recollection of hers and Simons first day was entirely different than his. Simon said he swept her off her feet the second she saw him but Izzy says it took her three dates to decide if she even liked him. Clary didn't know who was telling the truth. Izzy, Izzy was telling the truth.

Simon looked incredibly offended that Clary believed Izzy rather than him. They left the diner around 10:40. It was dark outside, but the city that never sleeps is hardly considered dark.

"Oh damn. I have four missed calls. Hold on I'll be right back." Izzy walked back into the diner and started talking on her phone.

"So you're from London. What's that like?" Simons hands were shoved into his red hoodies pockets.

"It was nice. A lot of rain, God save the Queen, BBC, tea and biscuits, all that." Clary didn't know how to describe her life in London without her dads accident coming back into her head.

After a few more minutes of questions and vague answers Simon went to check on Isabelle. Clary liked Simon, he was sweet.

There was a shadow at the end of the street. There was only a few stray people, here and there on the broad street. But at the end of this street there was just one person and they were staring directly at her.

Clary felt goosebumps all over her. Like a ghost passed through her. She took a step closer to try and see the face. Every nerve and bone in her body was screaming for her to run and not look back.

"Hello?!" Her voice sounded small and shrill. The figure took a step towards her too. She glanced back at the window but she couldn't see Isabelle or Simon. She didn't dare take another step. Forward or backwards.

She was frozen. Her feet were cemented into place. The figure was moving faster and faster. Clarys heart was hammering against her ribcage. She wanted to scream but it was like her throat was closed and she couldn't breath.

"I've been looking for you." His voice was deep and it scared her more than his pace towards her. His hands were in his coats pockets and his hood was over his head. The shadows were covering his face. He suddenly stopped. Like he was afraid of the light.

Clary was afraid for her life. She couldn't speak or scream, couldn't run, she couldn't even breath.

Clary hadn't prayed since she was eight years old but now she prayed. She prayed that her feet would move. She prayed that her voice would come and help would run to her. She prayed that she wouldn't die in an alley, alone, terrified, and unable to run.

She turned and she ran. Her lungs burned and she was becoming lost in the twists and turns of the narrow streets. She could hear his feet running behind her. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be safe.

She took every turn. Hoping that she would find her way to someplace safe. Anyplace that wasn't here. Her eyes were drying up and she wasn't crying anymore. She was so afraid that she didn't want to cry, she wanted to crawl under the earth and bury herself underneath it.

She turned and her fear came true. It was a closed alley. There was no where to run, no where to hide. Clary was trapped and the steps stopped right behind her. She turned slowly. In that moment, she wanted to live. She wanted to go to college, wanted to get married, wanted to have children, and she wanted to see her family again.

"What do you want?" Her knees hit the pavement. She wanted to be strong but even against the strongest wishes of her being she began crying. "Please! Just tell me what you want!" She was screaming. He laughed, turned and walked away.

She didn't understand. He had chased her down and made her feel like death was coming for her then just left? No this was something else, this was a message. He was saying 'I know who you are, I know where you are. You can't hide from me'.

He was right. She couldn't hide from him. Rain was pouring and Clary was still on her knees. She was holding herself. She wanted him to come back, she wanted this to be over, she wanted him to end this.

She curled up in the corner and let the rain wash out her wish for him to come back, to end this. She needed this to be over. She prayed for it to be over.

She wasn't the type of person to give up but she felt like he was pulling her apart and stitching her back together all wrong. She stayed in that corner until the sun was rising and even after she still stayed.

She waited for him to come back and waited but he didn't come. She didn't know what time it was when she finally stood up and she didn't care. She walked and walked until people started noticing her. They whispered and they stared. She walked until she felt like she could speak again. There was a woman sitting on the steps in from on a building.

"Excuse me? Can you help me?" The woman looked up at her and smiled.

"What do you need, dear?" The woman was elderly but she looked sweet.

"Can you give me directions to my friends school?" Clary explained all she knew about the Institute and the elderly woman gave her simple directions. Clary followed them them to the dot.

When Clary walked to the gates she saw why everyone had stared. Her red hair had dried in messy curls, her eyes were bloodshot and her clothes were crumpled and messed up. She looked like she was on the run and she was.

The guard in the small outdoor cubicle looked stunned. Clary told him to open the door and he did.

When she walked into the house she could hear screaming from the kitchen. She identified Isabelle, Simon, Maryse and Jace. She couldn't tell what they were arguing about and she walked slowly to the door. It swung lightly as she entered.

The room when deadly still. Every pair of eyes were on her. Isabelle had been crying, her mascara was smeared and Maryse looked angry. Jaces hair was incredibly messy, he had been nervously tearing through it with his hands.

"What did I miss?" Her voice was raw and she looked like death itself. Jaces chair made a loud noise as he stood up. Everyones eyes turned to him. He strolled to her, for a moment she thought he was going to yell at her, he wrapped his arms around her.

"You scared me to death." He whispered it in her ear and held on even tighter. She gently strapped her hands over his broad back. She felt the tears prickle in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jace backed away slowly and looked down at her. He turned and looked at everyone in the room.

"You could have gotten her killed. Look at her, she's terrified, she has clearly gotten no sleep and the soles of her shoes are torn, shes been running. I'm taking her to get some sleep because I can't stand looking at the two of you." He wrapped his arm around Clary and pulled her out of the room before she could say anything.

When they got to her room Jace looked at her. He looked worried.

"When Isabelle and that idiot Simon told me they couldn't find you, I wanted to go out there a scour the entire city until I found you. I couldn't imagine losing you. I know it's only been two months since I met you but if anything would have happened to you," he paused and buried his face in his hands," I would have hunted him down and killed him."

Clary was speechless. She had never had anyone defend her like this. He eyes were tearing up again.

"I should go. You need to get some sleep." If you asked her why she wouldn't be able to tell you. Clary reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go, I don't want to be alone." A tear rolled down her face, Jace grabbed her and he held her tight.

"You are not alone. I am right here." Clary nodded. She didn't feel completely alone right now. "You go to sleep, I'll be right over there. On the couch."

Clary looked up at him helplessly. He seemed to know what she was trying to say. 'She didn't want to be alone at all'.

Clary changed into her pajamas and Jace came back a few minutes later in his own pajamas. He turned the lights off, even though the window produced enough light to be able to see everything.

Clary was inconceivably close to Jace. His arms were warm around her. Clary had never slept in this manner with a boy, when it didn't involve alcohol. She could feel the rate of his heart and the warmth of his breath. She looked up at him. His eyes were closed peacefully.

"You're staring at me, again." He had a smile on his face.

"I just think you're pretty incredible." She was balancing her head on her hand, which was balanced on his chest. His eyes opened and he stared at her.

"Why would you think something so true?" She managed a smile.

"Because you are and don't let that go to your head."

He looked at her with a mix of surprise and shock. He thought that she didn't think of him as anything more than an ignorant ass. Half the time he was that but the other half he was pretty incredible.

"What happened out there?" She didn't know what to say. Her memories were a blur, unclear.

"I lost hope. I found it now." That was the truth. Right now, here, she couldn't imagine not being here. She knew it was wrong but at that moment, when everything was like a nightmare, she believed that she wanted it to be over, but now? Now she couldn't imagine giving up, not fighting.

"That is the vaguest thing I have ever heard." She came closer to him.

"It's the truth." He was memorizing the lines in her face and the color of her eyes.

"Why me? Why would you trust me like this?" He was talking about the sleeping arrangements. Clary didn't know why she was trusting him like this herself.

"I don't know." She dropped her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. After a little time Jaces breathing slowed and then steadied. He was asleep and so was Clary. She was curled up around him and he was hold on to her.

This is safe, she had thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love you guys<em>**

**_While writing the stalker scene I was home alone, it was almost 2 AM and I was in the dark._**

**_Can you even imagine home terrified I was? I couldn't go to sleep because I scared the shit out of myself._**

**_That's something I want to remember... ON DECEMBER 14TH I SCARED MYSELF SO MUCH I COULDN'T SLEEP...FML_**

**_Quotes:_**

**_"I love deadlines. I like the sound they make as they fly by."_**

**_Douglas Adams_**

**_"A reader lives a thousand lives before they die, The ones who never reads dies only once."_**

**_George Martin_**


	14. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

When Jace woke up, Clary was still asleep. Jace was holding on to Clary like she was about to turn into a fine mist and slip through his fingers. She was curled up in his arms.

Last night, when Clary came in through the door, she had looked so scared. Her hands were trembling and her jeans were torn. Jace wanted to kill Simon and Isabelle for leaving Clary alone when they knew that psychopath could be anywhere.

If anything had happened to her, Jace couldn't even finish the thought. In the years he has lived with the Lightwood he always thought of them as family. He had never been this angry at them.

Clary was a nice girl and admittedly he had been hitting on her at first but when Clary had pulled away from him, he thought of another strategy. He was planning on making up some love at first sight story. The night when Clary had gotten drunk he was just going to leave her in her room but when the room was locked he didn't have a choice.

Kaelie was an amazing girl. She was sweet, kind and Jace really liked her. Clary was also very sweet but she was haunted by something and Jace couldn't figure out what. When Maryse called a family meeting and told them that her friend Jocelyns daughter would be staying with them for a while, Jace was not excited.

Another girl that would become obsessed with him. Not that Jace didn't like attention but home was suppose to be his safe haven. He didn't want some strange girl bothering him. He told Maryse exactly that. She had closed the doors to her office and told them why the girl was going to live with them.

There was a strange man following her around. Jace thought that was creepy. He told Izzy that she better keep the girl away from him. He didn't want Kaelie to think he was skipping out on her.

He felt like Kaelie was different than his other girlfriends. If you could even call does girls

his girlfriends. He slept with them, yes, but he didn't call them after and at school they were invisible.

He wasn't particularly sorry for what hes done and even though the girls felt embarrassed they still hit on him after. It was like these girls had no self respect. But he figured that meant nothing coming from him.

He didn't realize but he had been staring at her. Clary was still asleep. On the wall directly in front of him was a rendition of a beach. It didn't look complete but it was exquisite, he wanted to see it finished.

The clock on the wall showed 3pm. They had slept for six hours. Jace wanted to wake Clary and ask her again what had happened but she looked peaceful. He didn't know what nightmares she endured out there but he wasn't about to make her remember them.

There was a knock on the door and Jace gently pulled away from Clary. She groaned like she missed him. He tucked the blanket around her and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. He quietly and quickly made his way to the door. Isabelle was standing in the door.

"What are you doing here? Wheres Clary?" Isabelle poked her head through the door until she caught sight of Clarys sleeping form.

"She's sleeping." Isabelle slammed her hand against the door as Jace tried to close it. Jace glared at her. "If you wake her up, I will burn all your clothes."

"Can I just talk to you for a minute? Outside?" Isabelle looked at him pleadingly. He nodded.

"Give me a minute." He closed the door in her face and dressed. Clary was struggling in under the covers. Jace walked towards her and gently patted her hair. "Shh shh. I'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead and walked out the door, where Isabelle was waiting for him.

They walked to the greenhouse and Isabelle began sneezing. She had allergies and pollen didn't have a happy effect on her.

"Can't we talk somewhere else? You know I can't stand pollen." She was right. Jace did know about her allergies.

"What would be the fun in that?" He smiled as her face twisted into an ugly frown. "You could have gotten her killed." Jace was becoming angry again.

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't feel guilty? That I didn't call the police the second Simon and I came out and couldn't find her?" Isabelle's eyes were watering.

"You shouldn't have left her alone at all! You knew why she was here and you knew how scared she was!" Jace didn't mean to yell at her but he did and Isabelle started crying.

She sat down on the concrete bench and hid her face in her hands. Jace wanted to yell at her more but he didn't see the point. Isabelle felt guilty enough.

"You should have known better, Izzy, you should have known better." He ran his hands over his face and signed. Jace began walking away from her, towards the exit.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Isabelle was drawing straws. But Jace didn't know how to answer her simple question.

"I care if she dies. I care if she gets hurt. Don't you?" Isabelle wiped at her eyes and stood up. She strolled to him.

"You know that isn't what I meant." Jace wanted to walk towards the doors to keep from answering this ridiculous question.

"I'm with Kaelie and I am perfectly happy. Clary is a beautiful girl but she's not my type." That was true. Clary was beautiful. She had amazing shamrock green eyes and red curls that framed her face.

"As long as you've been sleeping around. I have never seen you just sleep with a girl without anything else happening and you stayed the whole night. I remember you once said that you would never sleep through the night with a girl."

"Get your head out of your ass, Isabelle, I stayed all night because the poor girl was going out of her mind." Jace didn't feel like explaining why he stayed and that felt like the closest reason.

"Whatever you say, Jace Herondale, whatever you say."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am giving you guys some Jace POV because Clary is losing it and it would scare me to write from her POV<strong>_

_**I actually wrote chapter 8 & 9 on the same night**_

_**I was watching CSI Miami for the most part and I love Horatio Cane**_

_**Most bad ass ginger EVER!**_

_**I love you guys and I am really grateful for all of your support**_

_**Quote:**_

_**"Keep your thoughts positive because your thoughts become your words.**_

_**Keep your words positive because your words become your behavior.**_

_**Keep your behavior positive because your behavior becomes your habits.**_

_**Keep your habits positive because your habits become your values.**_

_**Keep your values positive because your values become your destiny."**_

_**Mahatma Gandhi **_


	15. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

When Clary woke up, Jace was gone. Clary stretched out her hand over the bed, when she didn't find him she sat up. She tried to run a frustrated hand through her hair but the second her palm made contact with the tangled curls she thought better of it

Clary was still drowsy from the stressful night sleep she'd had. Grateful to Jaces absence she strode into the bathroom, hell bent on making herself presentable. Clary had planned to simply brush out her hair but it was a bigger mess than she first thought. She wondered, if she searched through it, would she find a corpse?

She locked the bathroom door and stripped down. Once in the hot shower, Clary let her thoughts wander while her hands untied her untamed hair.

She wanted to slap last night Clary. She had asked Jace to stay with her when God knows what had gone through his head. Did he think she was interested in him now? Truthfully she did not desire an answer.

She hoped that Jace would make himself scarce from her during the day. Because quite frankly Clary was in no clear state of mind to be dealing with Jace Herondale and his antics. Last night she thought she saw Jaces care for her but when she woke up alone this morning it was like her head was jumbled up.

Clary thought he had been genuine when he said all those things last night. It had felt so inconceivably cozy laying next to him. Her body had been wrapped around hers. Clary wasn't going to lie to herself, she liked the warmth that came over her when he held her.

Clary shivered under the hot water cascading down her back. Her muscles felt sore and her legs were still weak. Jace could be a sweet guy but you had to dig for him. Clary didn't want to be anywhere near a guy who you had to dig your way too.

She decided to stay under the water until it began to chill. Today she was going to find Simon and Isabelle and reassure them, that it wasn't their fault. It made Clary feel terrible that she left Izzy and Simon but at that moment she didn't much care for the trouble they might have gotten themselves in.

Clarys feet hit the mat and she shivered into a white towel. She wiped a streak of steam off the mirror and looked at the reflection staring back. The strange girl had the same green eyes but her face was different, more angular and woman like, her hair was longer and darker.

Clary looked at the face staring at her, she looked tired and in her defence she was. There were dark bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept in weeks. That wasn't necessarily true, she had actually slept better than most nights.

Clary moved away from the mirror. She put on her lingerie, it wasn't anything too special but it was comfortable. She slipped on her jeans and high tops. Clary looked around but couldn't find her green blouse.

She mumbled a few choice words and opened the bathroom door. You could probably see her purple bra in the dark. It was 4am and Clary was in the dark looking for her shirt. She opened the closet but it was so dark she couldn't see the clothes.

Clary reached towards the light switch. Her hand froze in the air when she felt another hand cover hers and squeeze. She pulls her hand away and screams. Not a high scream but more like a startled squeak.

"Clary, relax its only me." Clarys hands were over her chest, like they could keep her scared heart from jumping out of her chest. The light flips on and Clarys hands dig into her wet red hair. "Um Clary?"

"What?" She raises both eyebrows at him. He was having a hard time speaking and he looked up at the ceiling. Clary saw him mouth the words 'oh god'. He looked at her, took a deep breath and pointed at her chest.

It took her longer than she'd like to admit to realize what he was talking about. Clary was still just wearing jeans and a purple Victoria's Secret bra. She turned around immediately.

"I wasn't- I mean I was but…" Jace was babbling and Clary still couldn't spot a shirt in sight.

"For Gods sake! Turn around!" She ran to her closet. It was empty. There was a piece of paper on the bottom of the closet.

_Clare,_

_I may or may not have taken all your clothes and gone shopping for new ones._

_I'll be back soon._

_Love,_ Isabelle

Clary slammed the wooden door shut. Jace looked over at her and turned straight back around.

"Why aren't you dressing?" Clary wasn't too keen on explaining that she didn't have clothes because her strange friend, Isabelle, stole all her clothes for a reason still unknown.

"Um, I'd rather not say." Jace made a grunting noise. "I can't find my clothes." Jace turned sharply.

"What?" Clary hissed at him to turn around again. He did, he grumbled a sorry. "Where are your clothes, Clary?" He sounded entertained.

"I don't know!" Jace turned around again and Clary glared at him but this time he didn't turn back towards the door.

"Here." He pulled his blue shirt over his head and handed it to her. She was a little confused but Jace shook the hand that held the shirt. Clary grabbed it and pulled it over her head.

The shirt was warm and soft. It smelled weird. Like lemon and pine.

"What is that smell?" She looked at him curiously.

"Oh that's just Kealie." He looked completely serious. She started ripping the shirt off.

"Jesus Christ, what's wrong with you?!" When she was done getting the damn thing off she was planning on kicking him somewhere vital.

"Stop, stop. I was only joking." Jace grabbed her hands and pinned them between them. He had been laughing now he was staring at her eyes. Clarys breath caught in her throat. He was closer than she would have liked him to be.

With every inch Jace neared Clary. She didn't like how close he was getting. Not that she wouldn't like to kiss him but he was seeing someone and Clary wasn't going to be THAT girl. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Don't do this to me." It was barely a whisper but he heard her. He backed away from her just a hair away.

"What?" He was looking at her like he was the puppy she just kicked.

"Don't make me the girl you used to cheat on your girl friend. Please." Jace was smiling at her and she didn't understand. Did he want her to be THAT girl?

"I don't have a girlfriend. I broke up with her this afternoon." Clary was staring at him. He broke up with Kealie? Jace opened his mouth to say something else. Clary gripped his shoulder and smashed his lips against hers. She pulled away to take a breath.

"There has been entirely too much talking going on." He pulled her up to him and kissed her. It was fast and sweet. She moaned when Jace wrapped his hands around her and glued her to him.

Her shoulders were being crushed against him and her hands were holding his face. His hands were now on the small of her back. Jace walked her backwards until her back hit the bed post. He pulled away and looked at her with his golden eyes.

"Tell me when to stop." She smiled a mischievous smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey My Beautifuls<em>**

**_I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME IF INTERESTED!_**

**_My father is dead to me...We were suppose to go watch the Hobbit Battle of the Five Armies_**

**_in a theater near where I live but he ditched me...ANYWAYS_**

**_As always if you like this story favorite, review and follow it_**

**_Quotes:_**

**_"Remind your self that it's okay not to be perfect."_**

**_"Silence is better than bullshit"_**

**_"The struggle you're in today is developing the strength you need for tomorrow."_**


	16. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

**_linsayhonaker: HELL YEAH! :)_**

Clarys eyes popped open. She was laying in the bathtub. She looked over to the toilet and saw her clothes. Jeans and green blouse. It had all been a dream.

Clarys breathing was shallow and she stood. Turning off the shower, Clary wrapped a towel around herself. Had Clary really just dreamt about making out with Jace?

She shivered. Not that she didn't find him attractive but she didn't want to know where her mind had been going. Did she want Jace to break up with Kealie? Did she want him to be with her?

The fact that she had to consider the answers frightened her. She thought Jace was a sweet guy but she couldn't believe how amazing it had felt, even in her dream state. Another question came into her head, how the hell did she fall asleep in the shower?

It's not like she was taking a bath, it was an honest to god shower. She had never fallen asleep standing up before. She tied her hair in a towel and began dressing.

The air was thick and Clary felt drowsy. She was finished dressing and she turned the doorknob. Her head felt heavy and her heart sank when the door opened to face Jace. Her face was getting hot as she looked at his sleeping form.

There was a book in his lap and Clary smiled. His eyelids were closed and his hands were on top of the thick leather spine. He looked slightly uncomfortable chair, Clary gently walked over to him and lifted the book from his lap.

He twisted to try and find a better position. Clary carefully place the book on the short bookshelf. She shook his shoulder a little too forcefully and his eyes fluttered opened.

"Clary? What's going on?" He looked across the room, lazily. She helped him on his feet and smiled reassuringly. She wasn't about to let him sleep on the uncomfortable chair.

"It's okay, lets get you to bed." Jace lightly nodded down at her. She placed him on the bed and he curled himself under the blanket.

Clary shoved him over ever so slightly and slid in next to him. She had just slept for hours, they both had, she didn't know why they were both so tired all of the sudden.

Her head hummed a quiet melody. She was lulled into a dreamless sleep.

***An unknown amount of time later in an unknown location***

Clary couldn't feel the warmth of her blanket or of Jace. It took her eyes a moment to adjust and realize why. It was because they weren't there. Jace was but he was on the opposite wall.

The room looked utterly unfamiliar, the walls were a shade of dark grey, the floor was plain concrete and there was no window. Clary was dizzy, she felt bleak. She tried to reach over and wake Jace. Her hand was tied to something, they were chains. What kind of medieval prison was this?

Her throat was dry and she was parched. SHe coughed and looked at the expanding dust particles that roamed the air. She was still wearing her clothes from before. She didn't feel like she had been raped, at least that was a good sign.

Jaces forehead was covered in crimson blood. Clarys heart sped up. What had happened to him? What if whoever had grabbed them had caused Jace serious head damage? For that matter, why were they here?

Clary knew the answer, she knew who was responsible. It was him. The person who was going to tear her apart and enjoy every second of it. She was looking at Jaces unconscious form and he looked different then when he was asleep.

Not considering the blood his body was different. His muscles were tense, his fingers digging into his palm. She was afraid he would cut his hand if he pressed any harder.

His body jerked in an ungodly way and Clary muffled a scream. She didn't want to wake him like that. Looking down at her shackled hands, she wondered if she could crush her hand through the cuff.

She squirmed under the pressure and the edge of the cuff cut her wrist. It didn't look like a deep cut but the white hot pain made her eyes blur for a moment. Her hand slid out but with a newly formed arcing cut.

Her other hand was easier to modulate than the first. The bolt was on the inside on the cuff which caused a deeper and more bloody cut on her palm. When Clary was freed to roam the room she crawled her way to Jace. She wanted to make sure he was alright.

She wiped away stray hair from her eyes, smearing blood on her face. Her hands ached and she was checking Jaces forehead to make sure there wasn't any serious injury. There was so much blood that Clary couldn't see his skin, all she knew for sure was that there couldn't be that much blood if he wasn't hurt badly.

Could it not be his blood? Maybe Clary had exaggerated the amount of blood and hers was the blood on him? She was hoping for any manner of things. What if help didn't get here in time and Jace bled out? Or the wound became infected?

Clary shook her head to clear the terrifying thoughts that were jumbled around her head. She was about to wake him up, when she looked at her hands, they were shaking badly. She used the back of her forearm to shake him.

"Jace? Jace, please wake up. I don't want to be here alone. Come on, you're okay." His eyes opened in shock, well one of them did, the other was sealed shut with dried blood. Clary was so happy to see him awake. She smiled and hugged him tightly around the neck.

She heard the rattle of chains then felt the warm hands on her back. She could feel his head turning and scanning the room. She heard him gasp softly. She prepared herself for the blood and pulled back to look at his face.

"I'm so happy you're alright. You are, aren't you?" She was hoping the hug hadn't hurt him. He ran his hand over her cheek.

"I'm alright. Are you okay? Where are we?" He took her hand gently and examined the cuts. He brought her hand to his lips and laid a kiss on each of her knuckles. He was very careful with her palm.

"I don't know where we are. I just woke up and I saw you against the wall…" She trailed off, tears itching on the tips of her eyes. Jace ran his thumb under her eye wiping away a salty prikle.

"I'm okay. Killer headache, but I'm okay." He smiled at her but she didn't return the gesture, the blood was scaring her. She buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. Jaces hand was around the nape of her neck and was whispering something in her ear.

"I'll keep you safe, he won't hurt you. I'm right here." He repeated it over and over again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The reason I made the Jace kissing scene a dream was because I felt like Clary would not <strong>__**give in that easily to Jace, plus Jace breaking up with Kealie out of the blue? Unbelieveable.**_

_**I have plans for this story and I am going to keep you all in the dark until it hits you in the face like a stop sign.**_

_**Love you!**_

_**Quotes:**_

_**"The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love.**_

_**Weather its a word or a relationship, everything has its time.**_

_**And everything ends."**_

_**"At the end we are all stories. Just try to make it a good one, eh?"**_

_**~THE DOCTOR~**_


	17. AN

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**Just wanted to let you know, I am currently writing chapter 13 and in all likely hood won't be posting the**_

_**chapter until later this week. But the real reason for this note is...**_

_**My sister finally posted a story and I would be really grateful if you guys checked it out.**_

_**Her username is Veramortalgirl. I love her story and I hope you guys will too.**_

_**H&K's**_


	18. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

After what seemed like a dozen hours there was a turning of a key in the door. A young girl came through the door. Her face would had been beautiful now it was constructed by bruises. She had not spoken and she had not made eye contact with them.

The tray she left was filled with ointments against infections. Clary wondered if there were cameras in the room or had their kidnappers been even remotely concerned with Jaces head wound. There were also bandages and a meager supply of rations. Strangely enough there was also a key to Jaces shackles, but not her own. They knew she was out.

Clary searched the walls for any sign of a security systems. She couldn't find any. She unlocked Jace. Jace wanted to use the small amount of ointment on her hands. Looking at the amount Clary knew there wouldn't be enough for his head wound. She knew Jace knew it too.

Clary pulled away her hands. Jace tried to pull them from behind her back but she wouldn't let him.

"Clary give it to me." Jace looked terrible. He was pale and the blood seemed darker than before. Clary knew that if he went without treatment the lesion would become infected. Judging by the size and place if that wound was infected Jace wouldn't make it without medical attention.

"You first." The cuts on her hands were painful and hurt an awful lot but they weren't life threatening as of yet.

"Come on, those are bad," He pointed to her bloodied hands. "Let me help." Clary shook her head. If they cared enough to send medication then they would surely send more. Right?

"Yours is worse and you're prone to infection from the proximity and the severity. You need it more." Jace dropped his outstretched hands.

"You aren't going to let me help, are you?" Clary nodded sensing victory. Jaces face turned downward into a frown. "Fine."

Clary reached for the cream and, with a shaking hand, picked up the small bottle. Jace grimaced at her. She brushed a golden curl out of the blood. She felt sick. Clary had never seen this much blood.

"Can you hand me the water bottle and a piece of bandage. I need to clear up the blood so I can see the actual lesion." Jace huffed out a weak laugh. "What?"

"Who knew you had such a medical brain. Lesion, proximity, prone to infection, severity. Who needs a hospital when you have Clary Morgenstern?"

"I took a medical class during the summer." Jace looked impressed but not surprised. "You don't look surprised." Clary dappled the watery bandage on his forehead, trying to clear off the dried blood.

"I know you're brilliant." Clary looked up, shocked. "Now you look surprised." She nodded and went back to cleaning.

"I find it hard to believe you think I'm smart. Especially since the first words you said were about how stupid I am." Jace winced. Clary muttered an apology and more carefully cleaned his face.

"Why are you being so gentle with me when I was such an asshole to you?" You could see blotches of pale skin around a long cut.

"I don't want to hurt you." Which was true. The blood was cracked and very dry. She wasn't trying to scrap but may have gotten carried off.

"You know after Isabelle and Simon got home and said they didn't know where you were," He slowed down and looked at her.

"You would have killed them." She finished for him. "You're a good friend Jace, and more than likely you're the reason I haven't gone mad the past month. You can't protect me from everything. I don't even know why you try to."

Her hands were still shaking but she willed them to stop. Using her fingers, she smeared on a generous amount of the lilac colored cream. If Jace knew just how much she'd used he would had been angry at her.

"I try because I care about you." He went quiet. He then added. "More than I should." He said it so slightly that Clary barely heard him.

"You're right, you shouldn't." Her breath caught when the deep cut was in full sight. She calmly placed a thick piece of white bandage on his forehead.

"How bad is it? That look on your face, whenever you're upset you get a wrinkle above your left eye." Clary tried to relax her facial features.

"It'll be fine. The police will be here soon and when they find us, we will both be fine. The people who took us will go to prison for a very long time but we will be fine." Jace didn't look convinced.

"Do you promise?" She wanted to be able to say she did. To swear that they would be fine but she didn't know. How could she?

"I wish I could but I don't know." There was a silence then. An uncomfortable silence. "It's all my fault, isn't it? You're here and you're hurt and it's all my fault."

"It is not your fault. You did not gas us, drag us here, and you did not lock us up. It's the fault of the person who took us." Clary nodded but she knew Jace wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her.

"Believe me, if you knew the things I've done you wouldn't be so trusting." Clary shook off the guilt she felt. She pulled away from him and smiled. "All better."

* * *

><p><strong><em>My updating will be a little slower because<em>**

**_1) My father is still dead to me but he's trying not to be_**

**_2) It's the Holidays_**

**_Quote:_**

**_"Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end."_**

**_John Lennon_**

**_"The question is not who is going to let me, it's who is going to stop me._****_"_**

**_Ayn Rand_**


	19. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

The man was sitting on a black leather chair. He was comfortable while looking at the computer screen.

The screen showed a small grey room. Inside the room were two people. A red haired girl and a golden haired boy.

The man, in the black suit, laughed at the boy. 'More than I should.' The man couldn't help but laugh harder. The boy was a ridiculous child who didn't understand.

The girl was cleaning his wound, the man had sent the medication for her not him. He would have been angry if he weren't so interested in the scene unraveling before him.

'If you knew the things I've done you wouldn't be so trusting' she had said. If the golden haired boy only knew. The man knew, he had known all along the things the beautiful girl had done, all the things she had said.

The lies she had told, the people she loved and the ones she didn't. He knew them all. Every detail, every thought she had and ever nightmare. The man knew it all.

His suit was pressed and his tie was straight. There was a bruise on his hand, the bottle he had used on the golden boy had not been kind.

He ran his long fingers through his dark hair. His home was spacious and he enjoyed the view of the place, he didn't appreciate Clarissas move to the big apple. The night he had heard of her run through the streets he had been royally annoyed.

She was his prize and no one was allowed to intrude on his prized pet. The man had been very upset at the intrusion. He had even hired a protection detail on the fiery red head.

The golden boy looked at his girl like she was a Queen. The man had told the guards to bring him the boy and his girl. He was going to make the golden boy feel the pain he felt every time he looked at Clarissa.

Clarissa was beautiful, she was brilliantly smart, exquisite, she was funny, and she was kind. She was perfect. The man remembered meeting the girl.

It had been at a charitable event, she had been wearing a purple dress that lingered at her knees. She had worn 4"inch silver heels, they had made her look taller than she really was. Her fiery red hair was in light curls down her bare back. She looked so beautiful then. She looked even better today.

When he had met her, her father had stared at him like he was going to hurt his little girl. He could never hurt the girl. That same night he paid a man to run Clarissa's father off the road. Watching Clarissa cry at her fathers funeral had enlightened him.

In that moment he knew he could do anything with Clarissa. Watching her became his life. He breath and loved her. When he saw the golden boy look at her the way the man looked at her it made him furious.

She was his. She always had been and always will be. No boy was going to take away his beautiful goddess.

The golden boy was looking at his girl like that right now. The man slammed his fist against the mahogany table. He was not allowed to look at his girl like that.

The man's breathing slowed when his girl backed away from the golden boy. The boy looked hurt, the man smiled as he switched off the screen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>All my love<strong>_

_**I'm sorry it's so short. I didn't want to go into more detail and give it away**_

_**Quotes:**_

_**"Life is what happens when you're busy making other plans."**_

_**John Lennon**_

_**"We become what we think about."**_

_**Earl Nightingale**_


	20. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

Clary was curled in the corner farthest away from Jace. Everytime he spoke to her or touched her, she felt like her skin was on fire. She may have felt stupid but she wasn't going to prove it. Jace was asleep against the cold walls.

Clarys hands burned. She hadn't been wrong, their captors had sent down more medication. Jace wanted to help her apply it but she hadn't let him. She already felt like her girly crush was making her body betray her. Every time he came near her she shivered and then turned a dark maroon color.

"You're staring at me." His eyes slowly opened. Clary wondered how long he'd been awake.

"Sorry." Her stomach did that damn flip thing and she wished it would manifest into an actual human being so she could punch it in the face.

"You seem to do that alot, Red. Not that I blame you." A smug grin was plastered on his face. The corner Clary was in was cold and she was hugging her arms to try and warm them. "You're cold, come here." Clary, under normal circumstances would have refused but this was beyond abnormal.

She snuggled up next to him. He was warm. Her heart was going so fast she was sure it would tear out of her chest.

"Are you scared?" He must be able to hear her heart or feel it. She shook her head. "Then what's wrong?"

"I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me." Her throat closed at the thought of his lifeless body and her blood stained hands. It would be her fault. Her mother sent her here but she wasn't forced to be friends with Jace, wasn't forced to like him.

"It wouldn't be your fault, it would be these peoples deaths if they tried to touch this gorgeous body or you, for that matter." His fingers dug into her papery skin and Clary flinched. He didn't seem to notice because he didn't loosen his grip. It was like he was drowning and she was the last raft in miles

When Clary finally peeled her eyes open she noticed the grey metal tray laying at their entangled feet. The girl had shown up again. Clary wished she had been awake to interrogate her. Hopefully getting more useful information this time. She noticed a glint of silver light bounce off the corner of the room. Stripping away the heat she stood, shakily, and walked to inspect the light. There was a small camera in the corner. Clarys stomach turned.

She had been right. They were watching. Whoever they were. There was nothing for her to stand on. She rocked Jace until he woke up, grumpily. She told him about the camera and he lifted her up to the small coin shaped camera.

She ripped it off the wall and tossed it behind her. A sandy cloud erupted from its landing spot. Jace gently guided her feet to solid ground. He smashed the bug underneath his black ankle boots. Clary hoped that was the last one.

The bruised girl came back an hour later. Her name was Maia and she was afraid, Clary had deduced. Jace kept quiet until Maia left. When she did he stared at shadow of where she used to be. Clary asked him if there was anything he had found out about the girl from his staring at her like she was a piece of meat.

"Only that she knows a lot more than she's letting on. I'm guessing she probably knows a way out of this hell hole. Maybe she's even working for the people who took us." Clary wanted to argue for the girl but she couldn't find it in herself to do so. For all she knew that was true.

Maia got in freely from what they could see. Clary hadn't heard any guards or even breathing from the other side of the door. What if Maia was their kidnapper? But then where did the bruises come from? Was it all just for show?

Clary decided that Maia looked genuinely afraid of whoever was behind this. You can't fake that sort of primal fear. Did that also mean she was just as trapped as her and Jace were? Who was Maia? Why was she here?

Clary signed and joined Jace as he devoured the soup they had been brought. It was completely tasteless and over cooked. Clary wouldn't have eaten it at all but this was no time to be petty.

Clary signed and joined Jace as he devoured the soup they had been brought. It was completely tasteless and over cooked. Clary wouldn't have eaten it at all but this was no time to be petty. When the bowls were empty Jace and Clary cramped themselves into the farthest corner from the door. If anyone sprung on them in the middle of the night they would be ready.

Was it even night? They haven't seen the outside world in two weeks and Clary missed the outside world. The sun lighting her face, the green grass between her bare toes, running her hands through soft sand. She wanted to feel the ocean water cool her skin.

She fell asleep dreaming of the outside. A day on the beach with Isabelle, Simon, and Jace. Someday, very soon, she would have that day. She would have that beautiful sunshine, soft sand, and cool water.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I haven't been even semi inspired to write.<em>**

**_I ended up blocking myself from writing anything and I am a terrible human *cough* timelord/reincarnation of Zeus *cough*_**

**_Mostly because last night instead of sleeping, like a normal, I read a 234 k+ word fanfiction_**

**_I got absolutely no sleep. I'm okay with it though._**

**_Quotes:_**

**_"We need a new destination because I don't want to go."_**

**_David Tennants tenth Doctor_**


	21. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

Clary yawned loudly. Her sunken eyes were beginning to look hollow. Like a dark green tunnel. She turned her head towards the blank ceiling. The white tile were taking on a yellow tint. Clare didn't remember seeing the decay on their first day. Had they been there long enough for the actually building to begin dying?

"Hey you're awake?" A warming touch rubbed lazy circles on her back. She exhaled raggedly. Nodding slightly as to not disturbed the easy rest she sought. When Clary felt the arms around her fade she snapped her eyes wide. Forcing the sickening feeling away with deep breaths she regained her balance. Jace was gone.

"Jace! Where are you? Jace!" There was no response. Only the silence that terrified her lest by her horrific thoughts of where Jace was. "Jace?!" The small room remained still as she slid down the wall.

She wanted to scream, to rip every yellowed cinderblock out of the walls until she found him, she wanted for him to hold her and tell her it was all going to be okay because right now it didn't look like it was going to be.

Clary sat there staring at the walls, waiting, just waiting. The door creaked open and Maias familiar features were lit by the honey colored light. She looked remorseful and Clary wanted to yell at her and tell her it was all her fault that Jace was gone. If she had only helped them escape he wouldn't be in danger now.

"Come with me." Maia scratched at Clarys arms lifting her up with little effort. "I'm getting you out of here." Clary ripped her arm away and hissed at her.

"Oh now you want to help? After my friend is most likely dead?" Maia looked as if Clary had struck her. It would serve her right if she had.

"I'm afraid I was ordered to take him to the master. Hes not dead yet, the master likes having fun with his victims before he kills them." Clary felt sick, absolutely disgusted with herself. It was her fault he was even down here in the first place and now he was going through some god awful torture.

"Take me to him. Maybe the Master will be willing to take my life in exchange for his. Please, will you take me?" Maia looked doubtfully and shook her head at Clary but Clary didn't care. She grabbed Maias shoulders and slammed her against the wall. "That was me asking, this is me telling. Take me there now."

A strange look crossed the girls face. A mixture of anger and fear but Clary couldn't find it in herself to care for either. All that mattered was finding Jace and saving him from her foolish mistakes. She knew if she didn't even try saving him and survived she would regret it for the rest of her pathetic life.

Maia nodded slowly until Clary released her. Once in the dingy corridor Maia locked the door behind them. There was a sour smell in the air, like boiled cabbage and sweaty feet. Clary wasn't to keen to stay any longer than necessary.

"Why go back for him? You can be free but instead you choose to go to your most certain doom for a boy? Why?" Clary was going to explain but when it came down to it, she didn't know.

"Because he's my friend and friends don't abandon one another when the going gets rough." Maia smiled to herself but Clary couldn't understand what she was smiling about exactly."Why haven't you left? Or called the police? I can't possibly understand why you would want to stay here, all alone in the dark."

"I never had a choice and any telephone I could use to call was in the Masters private study. I don't care much for dying, unlike you, so I stay out." She answered the questions but she was avoiding any hard truth about who this 'Master' was.

They walked aimlessly until they reached a pair of double doors. They were made to intimidate you before you even got inside and they were working. Clary felt chills covering her whole body. Maia was nervous as she knocked on the door. A minute later a plump elderly woman opened the door for us. She hardly gave us a once over and returned to her work grumpily.

Maia tapped her index finger against her closed lips hushing any questions from Clary. Clary glared at her and gestured to a near by door. Maia nodded and began heading off towards the white door. Clary surveyed the tidy kitchen. The elderly woman was busy mopping the floors. No wonder she was grumpy.

As Clary silently slid her feet across the floor to the small steps she heard an animalistic scream. It was primal and deafening. Clary ran up the stairs and through the door. She followed the screams until they stopped. They just stopped, there was no slow descent just a crashing stop.

Clary wanted to yell at the height of her lungs for him. Right now she didn't care if she was in the midst of escape she would risk recapture if it meant finding him alive and well. She had lost hope of the latter but her heart sank if she let herself, even for a second, consider he was dead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So Clary's out! But Jace is missing! Will this mysterious Master kill Jace before Clary can get to him?<em>**

**_I'll be updating Clockwork City soon! If you haven't read it yet, I would really appreciate it, go._**

**_Thank you for being so patient with me! I've been working on an original story for the past week and have been completely immersed in that world so apologies._**

**_Honestly I wish I had more time to write but school is exhausting right now. I just had a two page essay due and I started a new essay today. I like writing but I don't give two shits about the achievements of dead presidents. Can you blame me? I mean REALLY blame me?_**


End file.
